Tout et rien
by AislynnH
Summary: Un méli-mélo de textes que j'ai écrit, sans aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. J'avais envie de les faire lire pour voir si ils plaisent alors les voici.
1. Chapter 1

Il est là, quelque part. Je sens ça présence, j'entends son souffle. Et pourtant, je ne le vois pas.

Je sais qu'il me suit, je presse le pas. Il faut que je rejoigne une rue fréquentée. Vite. Très vite.

J'aperçois le bout de celle-là. Je commence à entendre les bruits de la foule. Voir les gens qui marchent.

Je sens la distance qui le sépare de moi s'agrandir. Je reprends espoir. Je vais m'en sortir. Il le faut.

Mais il n'abandonne pas. Il est toujours là, derrière-moi. Prêt à se saisir de moi à la première occasion.

Plus que quelques mètres et je serais libre. Ou du moins plus en sécurité que maintenant. Normalement.

Je tourne la tête pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Grossière erreur de ma part qui entraine ma chute.

Je tente de me rattraper à ce que je trouve. Mais je finis par m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol.

Le bruit de ses pas se rapproche. Je peux entendre son rire. Mais je ne le vois toujours pas. C'est inquiétant.

Je me relève tant bien que mal. Reprend ma course effrénée. Et tente de ne plus tomber. Je ne le dois plus.

Quelques pas et je pourrais me fondre dans la masse. J'y suis presque. Je peux y arriver. Je vais y arriver.

Une main me saisi le poignet. Je tente de me dégager en donnant des coups à tout va. A l'aveuglette.

Ma main finie par se poser sans délicatesse aucune sur une joue. Celle qui m'emprisonne me lâche.

Je ne vois pas le visage de celui que je viens de gifler. Je sais pourtant qu'il s'agit de lui. J'en suis sure.

Je me mêle à la foule. Respire de nouveau librement. Je suis sauvée. Du moins je l'espère de tout cœur.

Je ne ralenti pas ma course pour autant. Je slalome en courant au milieu de la foule de passants.

Eux aussi ils me poussent. Rapidement je ne sais plus où je suis. La peur refait surface. Plus forte encore.

Et s'il était là ? S'il me suivait toujours ? Il faut que je quitte cette rue animée. Le plus vite possible.

Mais je ne vois rien. Où que je pose mon regard, je ne vois qu'une foule compacte, indisciplinée.

Ce n'est plus la peur qui me hante. C'est de la panique. Brute. Violente. Paralysante. Irrationnelle.

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mon cœur s'emballe encore plu. Je ne contrôle plus ma respiration.

Je me sens tomber au sol. Mais des bras me retiennent. Me redresse. Je suis de nouveau debout.

Une main se saisit délicatement de la mienne. Mon cœur ralenti ses battements. Ma respiration se calme.

Tout comme celui que je fuis, je ne vois pas celui-ci. Mais je sais, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

Doucement, il se met en marche. Il me guide. Je le suis. Son pas n'est pas pressé. Il se dirige sans difficulté.

La foule semble se décaler sur son passage. Tout en semblant de pas le voir. Ne pas nous voir.

Il passe d'une rue à l'autre sans se départir de son calme. Aussi aisément que si nous étions seuls.

La pression de sa main sur la mienne est à la fois forte et douce. Avant tout, elle est rassurante.

C'est la seule chose que je vois de lui. Sa main. Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas du tout. J'ai confiance.

Je sens que ses intentions ne son pas mauvaises. Il veut juste me venir en aide. Tout simplement.

Combien de temps ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Je ne saurais le dire.

La foule se fait moins dense autour de nous. Puis plus personne. Nous sommes seuls désormais.

La pression de sa main faiblit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Il n'est plus là. Je suis seule avec moi-même.

Je m'attends à être de nouveau ensevelie par la peur. Mais non. Je reste calme. Sereine. Détendue.

L'homme que je fuis et celui qui m'a sauvé ne sont déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ont-ils jamais existés ?

Je reprends ma route. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Plus légère que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je sens toujours leurs présences derrière-moi. Ou plutôt en moi. Je ne suis plus seule désormais.

Ils seront toujours là pour me rappeler que même si tout semble perdu, je m'en sortirais toujours.

Sont-ils réels ? Ou le fruit de mon imagination ? Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de le savoir.

Peut-être sont-ils tout simplement une partie de moi qui s'est dévoilée pour me redonner confiance.

Dans tous les cas, ils se sont manifestés au moment où j'ai eu le plus besoin de leur aide. Aujourd'hui.

Leur apparition, ce geste de leur part restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Et dans mon cœur.

Désormais, et quoiqu'il advienne, ils ont leur place dans ma vie. Ils font partie entière de mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sens mon cœur battre. Vite. Trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Son regard posé sur moi en est la cause.

Il fait un pas dans ma direction. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

Un deuxième pas. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va quitter ma poitrine.

Un troisième. Il se rapproche. A la fois trop vite et pas assez. Mon souffle se fait saccadé. Erratique.

De quatre. La distance diminue encore. Mais il est toujours trop loin. Ou trop près. Je ne sais pas trop.

Cinq. J'hésite entre courir vers lui et sauter dans ses bras. Ou me retourner et partir en courant.

Six. Son parfum commence à parvenir à mon nez. J'ai toujours aimé cette odeur. Je perds pied.

Sept. deux mètres nous séparent désormais. Il a cette étincelle dans le regard. Ce sourire sur les lèvres.

Huit. Plus que quelques secondes et je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour. Mon cœur bat tellement fort.

Neuf. Je voudrais baisser la tête. Quitter l'emprise de son regard. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'hypnose.

Dix. il est presque dans mon espace personnel. Encore un pas et je ne pourrais plus faire demi-tour.

Onze. Trop tard. Je suis prise u piège. Je ne peux plus partir. En avais-je vraiment envie après tout ?

Douze. Plus qu'un pas et il est sur moi. Je suis à la fois impatiente et terrorisée. Que va-t-il se passer ?

Treize. Son regard est plus intense. Son sourire s'élargi. Tout bas, il me souffle un bonjour.

Mon visage s'illumine. Je me jette dans ses bras. Il me soulève et je m'accroche à son cou.

Il se met à me faire tournoyer. Comme des enfants. Nos rires de mêlent. Notre joie s'entremêle.

Lorsqu'il me fait de nouveau toucher le sol, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Nos corps se collent.

Sa voix est murmure. Ses paroles me parviennent quand même. Peut-être est-ce dut à notre proximité ?

Ma vois n'est pas plus forte mais il entend tout de même ma réponse aux siennes. Lui aussi il m'a manqué.

Nos visages se rapprochent. Nos regards ne se quittent pas. Ils disent tout ce qu'on ne prononce pas.

Tout ce manque qui nous a rongés. Cette absence de l'autre qui nous a détruits petit à petit.

Puis nos lèvres s'effleurent. Se cherchent. S'évitent. Se trouvent. Se retrouvent. Ne veulent plus se quitter.

Mon cœur bat toujours la chamade. Mais à l'unisson du sien désormais. Il m'a terriblement manqué.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, no souffles sont erratiques. Mais nous sommes bien. Je me sens bien.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre. Il se saisit ma main. Nos doigts s'entremêlent naturellement.

Un dernier échange par le regard. Puis nous commençons à marcher. Rejoignant le monde réel.

Nous voyons un couple qui se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous sourions. Yeux dans les yeux.

Nous quittons ce lieu où les gens se retrouvent et se quittent. Sans un regard en arrière.

Le soleil brille dans le ciel sans nuage. Le temps semble vouloir nous rendre cette journée encore plus belle.

Nos sourires s'élargissent. Nos yeux brillent de plus belle. Nos corps se rapprochent naturellement.

Les bruits sourds de la rue nous assaillent. Mais nous n'y prêtons guère attention. Ils n'existent pas.

Nous reprenons le cours de nos vies. De notre vie. Tous les deux. A tout jamais ensemble et heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Un champ s'étend à perte de vue. Selon où on pose le regard, on aperçoit la lisière d'une forêt lointaine.

Les brins d'herbe ondulent au rythme de la brise qui souffle. Une rivière produit une musique agréable.

Le ciel est bleu et dégagé au dessus de cette scène. Le soleil brille et réchauffe l'air doucement.

Au bruit de l'eau qui coule se mêlent le chant des oiseaux et les battements de leurs ailes.

Au milieu de ce décor paradisiaque se trouve une jeune fille. Son corps étendu sur l'herbe tendre.

Elle a les yeux fermés. Les pieds nus. Les brins d'herbe caressent délicatement son corps.

Ses cheveux lui font comme une couronne dorée autour de sa tête. Ils brillent grâce aux rayons de soleil.

Elle s'enivre de toutes ces sensations merveilleuses que lui amène ce paysage magnifique.

Elle a l'impression de rêver. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ce décor autour d'elle est bien réel.

Elle se lève. Tend ses bras vers le ciel. Et se met à tournoyer. Comme une enfant. De plus en plus vite.

Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Et bientôt il se transforme en une magnifique musique. Un éclat de rire.

Un rire franc. Sincère. Heureux. Un de ces sons qui se mêle sans peine aux autres présents.

Sa robe légère se soulève au gré de ses tours et du vent. De même que sa longue chevelure.

Elle ne semble faire plus qu'un avec la nature. C'est comme si elle avait toujours vécu dans ce champ.

Elle se dirige vers la rivière. Elle semble flotter au-dessus du sol. Ou ne rien peser. Difficile à dire.

C'est comme si l'herbe ne se souvenait pas que la jeune fille vient de la fouler de son pas léger.

Elle plonge ses mains en coupe dans l'eau claire. Et se désaltère de la fraîcheur de celle-ci.

Les oiseaux se mettent soudainement à s'agiter. La jeune fille se relève et en cherche la cause.

Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt, une forme se dirige vers elle. Ce n'est pas une chose normale ici.

Elle fait demi-tour. Se met à courir pour lui échapper. Mais où qu'elle pose le regard, il y en a une autre.

Elle est prise au piège. Et pourtant, elle reste calme. Sereine. C'est qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Elle reste droite. Digne. Tandis qu'elle les regarde se rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'a pas peur.

Leurs tenues sont sombres comparées à la robe blanche de la jeune fille. Leurs cheveux sont noirs.

Ils sont, en tous points, l'exact opposé d'elle. Elle fixe droit dans les yeux celui qui lui fait face. Sans ciller.

Elle sait qui ils sont. Elle connaît la raison de leur venue. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui.

Le cercle autour d'elle diminue. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Elle attend. Elle les attend. Elle l'attend.

Parce que tout ceci ne peut-être que son idée. Ses hommes sont les siens. Elle les reconnaît.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à tous les visages qui l'entourent. Il est là. Quelque part. Elle en est certaine.

Elle aperçoit un sourire du coin de l'œil. Elle fait face à la personne à qui il appartient. Elle lui fait face.

Elle avance dans sa direction. Le seul bruit présent est celui que produisent les capes sur l'herbe.

Elle marche la tête haute. Déterminée. Elle se stoppe à mi-distance. Elle attend qu'il la rejoigne.

Arrivée face à elle, il lève la main. Ses hommes se stoppent. Il baisse sa capuche. Laisse tomber sa cape.

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Se jaugent du regard. Attendent que l'autre parle le premier.

C'est elle qui engage la conversation en lui demandant ce qu'il fait là. Même si elle le sait déjà.

Un petit rire lui échappe avant de rétorquer qu'il ne pensait pas la trouver seule. C'est trop facile.

Elle lui répond qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Que sa bande et lui ne lui font pas peur. Mais pitié.

Il n'apprécie pas la pique qu'elle vient de lui lancer. Il veut lui prouver qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide.

D'un revers de la main, il les congédie. Elle les regarde quitter le champ. Elle sourit désormais.

Son égo aura toujours raison de lui. Elle le sait parfaitement. En tire toujours parti. Lui aussi le sait.

Tout ce passe exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Cette fille a toujours été si prévisible.

C'est ce qui va causer sa perte aujourd'hui. Elle ne remportera pas cette bataille. Il gagnera la guerre.

Après toutes ces années de conflits, ils en voient enfin la fin. Mais sera-t-elle comme ils le pensaient ?

Lorsqu'on les voit là se toiser comme ça, on ne se doute pas que les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi.

Ils étaient amis. Ils ont même été plus que ça. Ils ont été amants. Difficile à croire aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant. Pourtant leur amour était fort. Beau. Pur. Mais la haine est bien plus puissante.

Les trahisons et autres coups bas sont leur lot quotidien depuis leur naissance. Et bien avant aussi.

Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes. Mais eux ne risquaient pas de détruire la terre.

Les querelles familles ne touchaient que leur ville. Les leurs atteignent l'humanité tout entière.

Et il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toute. Elles ont commencés à cause d'une histoire comme la leur.

Elle se doit de terminer avec eux. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. La paix peut arriver seulement comme ça.

Elle sait résignée à ce qu'il doit arriver. Lui tente de se convaincre que c'est le mieux pour eux.

Mais malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne fait le premier pas. Malgré tout, leur amour est toujours là.

L'atmosphère, qui était légère jusque là, se charge d'électricité. Le ciel s'assombrit. Le vent se renforce.

Ils sont toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Le visage impassible tandis que les éléments se déchainent.

Bien que lointaines, les racines des arbres alentour se dirigent vers eux en une course souterraine.

L'eau de la rivière qui jusqu'à présent était calme se transforme en un torrent incontrôlable.

Les deux jeunes gens semblent toujours calmes en apparence. Mais en eux amour et haine bouillonnent.

Deux sentiments puissants qui ont pis le pas sur la raison. Ils en ont perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps.

Un éclair jaillit du ciel et s'abat sur la fille. Tandis que des racines se saisissent du garçon.

Elle s'effondre au sol. Inconsciente. Une fois libéré, il tombe lui aussi. Inconscient tout comme elle.

Le calme est revenu dans le champ. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais les deux corps étendus sur l'herbe tendre sont un témoignage de ce qui vient d'avoir lieu.

Deux jeunes adultes que l'amour a rendus vivants. Mais que la haine a finit par consumer tout entier.

Leur sacrifice a ramené la paix sur le monde. Mais pour combien de temps? L'histoire se répète toujours.

D'ici quelques années, deux autres enfants naîtrons. Et d'eux dépendra le futur de l'humanité.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde peut respirer librement. La catastrophe a été évitée. Vraiment ?


End file.
